


Night Ride

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Kinda, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, gross horse references, not sure, unconscious?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: A rated M version of Wang Yi's DW9 ending.





	Night Ride

Wang Yi stared out into the horizon, seeing the sun setting. She finds herself getting lost in admiring the orange hue of the sunset, but what breaks her out of it is a voice calling to her.  
“Miss Wang?”  
Wang Yi turns around to see Cao Xiu standing behind her to tell her,”To celebrate our victory, the men and I have prepared a banquet in your honor!”  
“Oh? Will there be wine?”  
“Of course! Only the finest! We will make sure you won't be alone for tonight!”  
“Then let's go then.” Wang Yi smiled at him. The two leave together for the evening. 

Night falls and the drunk bodies of soldiers lay strewn around the floor of the palace and among them is Cao Xiu. The only one among the party goers that managed to hold their liquor is Wang Yi leaning up against a column nearby. She takes a sip out of her cup, then start chugging down whatever was left in her cup. She sighs deeply as she stared at the moon,”It's just so nice. I want to make this night last.” She strides from the column to find Cao Xiu passed out, sitting on the floor. 

“Lord Cao Cao calls you his steed.... I wonder if you live up to your title.”  
She gives Cao Xiu a nudge to test his consciousness. Cao Xiu makes no response and Wang Yi grabs him by the collar to drag him back to a dark spot near the palace entrance. She then gently makes Cao Xiu lay down on the floor.  
Crawling on top of him, Wang Yi has her hands fiddle around with the belt to get it off. Then she finds the waistline of Cao Xiu's pants to pull them down to look what he kept under them. His penis is exposed for her to see and she takes it into one of her hands to give it a little stroke. It made a slight twitch as she ran her fingers down along it. She continues stroking to feel it becoming stiffer. Then she leans in to take in the head into her mouth to gently suck on it while keeping a slow constant stroke on the shaft.  
“Mrrrgh....” Cao Xiu shifted in his sleep. As Wang Yi kept on sucking on his cock, his cheeks turn pink as he makes light moans. He mutters,”Ahhh.... Don't lick there.... The carrot's over here....”  
Wang Yi removes her mouth from him to see him at full hard mast. Her hand proceeds to jerk it off, making sure to to give extra care to the head. Her finger presses against the tip roughly, causing Cao Xiu to gasp and moan. Wang Yi returns to sucking on his cock, now it being a little difficult to keep in her mouth because of how thick the erection became. Her tongue slithers all around it, eventually reaching to the tip to circle her tongue against it. Then she feels hot squirts hit the roof of her mouth and sees that Cao Xiu had came. His face is burning bright red as he pants while seeming like he's still out.  
“Aren't you the cutest?”  
Wang Yi climbs onto him and she takes off her panties to lower herself near Cao Xiu's still raging erection. She rubs against it her entrance, moaning at the heat it gives off while pressed against her. Her hand goes down to grab hold of the shaft and gently eases in the swollen head into her. It fully penetrates through, prompting her to moan softly. The whole length enters her, gripped tightly by her as she moves her hips in her riding of Cao Xiu.  
Wang Yi had her hands on Cao Xiu's chest, using it as support as she rides Cao Xiu roughly. She notices Cao Xiu moaning and panting at the intense pleasure he is experiencing. He is wide awake  
now and is looking at Wang Yi with confusion and arousal written in his face.  
“...M-My lady....! You-Ahhh!”  
“Shh, shhh..... Just sit back and relax.”  
“S-Surely this is....!” He makes another moan before finishing his sentence,”....wrong...?!”  
“Mmh, is it...? It feels good, doesn't it?”  
“....Huff.... Huff....! I... I ….! Yes....!”  
“Do you want to take control?”  
“No....! I want you to take control of my reins....!...!”  
“You're hung like a horse too....!”  
Wang Yi obliges him and continues to do what she had been doing, now trying to pick up speed. Cao Xiu allows her to dominate him completely and makes repeated moans at his cock gliding in and out of her.  
“I think I'm at my limit....!” pants Cao Xiu. He makes a cross between a yelp and a moan as Wang Yi takes it to be a hint to move even faster on his dick. Cao Xiu heavily breathes as he tries to keep up with her until he couldn't take it anymore and climaxes in her. 

Wang Yi dismounts him and watches as Cao Xiu is barely keeping conscious at how drained he is. Redressing herself, Wang Yi leans over to caress Cao Xiu's face to coo to him,”See in the morning.” She gets up to leave the premises while Cao Xiu is left to blush intensely as he quietly laughs in a choppy manner.


End file.
